Loving the Opposite Side
by YellowMischief
Summary: Rin was once a happy and popular girl but now, she is always bullied, mocked and hurt. Though she have some loyal and cheerful friends on her side, she still feels empty and sad. Can the new, yet weird (according to Rin) student change her back to old Rin? Read and find out! :D *I know I suck at summaries, please don't kill me T-T* LenxRin yay
1. Chapter 1: The Weird Encounter

**Hello! You are about to read my NEW STORY! **

**Well, not new story… let' see *thinks of a good word to use***

** Ah! Yes, this is my very first story to publish! But this is not actually my very first story I've written. I have lots but never publish them, thinking that GRAMMAR NAZIS will kill me D:**

** But thanks to a friend (she's goes by the name: lil-rocky-devil) and of course, to Sarah-chan (GroundZeroFirework)** **for continuously poking me and for taking my yellow notebook just to see what I'm writing . **

**Oh, go check her! She writes FF Fics, and she's an expert at writing stories! And, by the way, hope you enjoy my story :D**

**Disclaimer: Whatever, who needs disclaimers?**

* * *

A girl, whose name is Rin, is lazily sitting on her chair. Her hand on her right cheek, and she's staring blankly at the open window.

Her eyes dull and lacking emotion as she looked at the passing clouds.

She barely heard the sound of the door or even the voice of the teacher telling them about a new student.

The door opened again, revealing a boy. Blonde, blue eyes and wears a girly ponytail.

That would probably what Rin will say if she got to see him, but she's too busy staring at the clouds.

The girls squealed so loud that it nearly broke the poor old man's ears. But to Rin, well, she heard nothing at all.

She's still busy daydreaming, probably about oranges or what she'll do once she gets home. The boy introduced himself, telling everyone his name: Len.

Len smiled, making the girls swoon over him. In his mind, he's irritated. He wanted to frown because he hated how the girls act about him.

He looked around and saw a girl staring at the window. His smile grew wider, completely ignoring the girls, whose screams literally broke the teacher's eardrums.

He snapped out of his trance, noticing that he's been staring at her for a long time. His homeroom teacher told him to sit next to the daydreaming girl, much to his excitement and to the girls' dismay.

Len walked into the empty chair and sat there.

The teacher excused himself, saying that he needs to see an otolaryngologist.

The poor man has problems with his nose. The other day, he can barely talk.

Now, with his eardrums broken, he has no choice but to visit a doctor.

The deadly glares the girls are sending to Rin went unnoticed to her, not even Len's dreamy stare at her.

Len, being a bit both irritated and amused by her.

Irritated because she doesn't even bother to greet him and amused because she looks different than the girls who are sending her glares.

He tried to tap her shoulder, but to no avail, she remains the same.

She didn't even budge on her spot! He moved his desk a little near her and waved in front of her face.

With the girls watching him, they glared harder at Rin, but Len or Rin doesn't care. He sighed, knowing that this girl wouldn't notice him.

He placed his hands on desk, making a loud sound.

Rin squeaked and jump out of desk. She snapped out of her dream and looked at Len, who is now smiling. "Hello. Nice to meet you, my name's Len." He offered his hand, probably to shake her hand.

She just stared at him and blushed.

She mumbled some incoherent words and sat down and went back to daydreaming, completely ignoring Len.

He sighed but remained on his spot. He tapped her shoulder, again and this time, she responded.

"What?" She asked. Hint of irritation can be heard from her tone.

"Can you tell me your name?" Len asked.

She stared at him again before staring back at the window.

"Rin." Len smiled, he likes this girl, and by the looks of it, she doesn't squeal at him like a fangirl, and she doesn't care at him at all.

"Nice name, I like it. It suits a pretty girl like you." Rin turned and looked at Len, blushing.

It is her first time someone has called her pretty. She mumbled a thank you and looked at the board, noticing that the teacher is gone.

She looked at Len again and caught him staring at her, with sparkles obviously present in his eyes.

She flinched.

'This guy is weird, but he's nice' she thought. She smiled at him, which caused Len to faint.

She stood up went near him quickly, checking if he's still breathing.

She sighed in relief and looked around. Her girl classmates are still glaring at her that they didn't even noticed the boy lying on the floor.

The boys… well, they're sleeping.

She sighed and put the boy behind her back.

She went out the room, the girls still glaring.

When she closed the door, she could hear the girls screaming things like 'Len-sama is being kidnapped!' and 'Oh. my. God! That slut is after our Len-sama!'

'Idiots.' she mumbled darkly.

She went to the infirmary.

She opened the door and revealed a pink-haired female wearing a school uniform similar to hers.

The girl looked at the door and smiled when she saw Rin.

"Ah! Rin, how's your day? Are you okay?" She asked and smiled.

She's worried because Rin is always bullied.

"I'm fine, Luka. Thank you. Where's Miku, Teto and Neru?"Rin smiled back, setting Len on the clinic bed.

"Oh, they went to the school office to help the teachers. Who's this?"Luka looked at the boy and at Rin.

"New student. He fainted while staring at me. Serves him right for being annoying." Rin went to the fridge to get an orange juice.

Luka's left eyebrow rose and frowned.

"Did he do something to you, Little Rin?" Rin looked at her and shook her head.

"Nothing, he's actually befriending me. And look, he even called me pretty. Plus, my name is not Little Rin, Luka. We're in the same year, remember?" Luka laughed nervously, Rin will get irritated if she tease her too much.

Then her phone rang.

She went to the table to retrieve her phone.

She answered the phone and listened to the caller.

She nodded and smiled before ending it.

Rin, can you look at your little lover for a while? I need to do something. Bye!"

Luka dashed out the room before Rin could even answer.

She's not in hurry, but actually, she's afraid to see Rin would become a monster and destroy the school because she just called the new student her lover.

Luka giggled.

Smiling at the thought that Rin will gain another friend. Yes, she has friends, but not that much. And she's happy that Rin will gain a new one, and even a boy!

Rin never had guy friends, so this is new to her.

While she's walking, she's thinking about Rin wearing a wedding dress and the new guy waiting at the altar, wearing a fancy tuxedo.

She giggled at her thought and went to her destination.

Back to Rin, her face is still tomato red when she heard what Luka said.

She went back to normal after drinking her orange juice.

She looked at the sleeping boy and once again, blushed.

She sighed and sat next to the bed.

'Well, he's handsome, not to mention, cute.' She giggled then yawned.

She didn't do anything, yet she feels sleepy.

She shrugged and laid her head on the edge of the bed, her eyes slowly closing.

She finally went to sleep the same time the door opened.

There stood three girls with teal, burgundy and golden hair.

Giggling and taking pictures of the two sleeping figures.

'Well, this is interesting.' the three thought and smiled.

They closed the door and went running in the hallways, laughing.

The two inside infirmary are still sleeping peacefully.

Both hoping, in their dreams, this day would turn out good.

**This is it! Hope you like it :D **

**Please tell me if I have some mistakes! I mean, DO TELL ME IF I HAVE SOME BLOODY MISTAKES! **

**Because I don't want to look like an idiot, ne. **

**By the way, please review, I don't care if you only reviewed once, but I will appreciate it if you review more :D **

**I might update in a week or so. I have too many school works, so I don't know xD**

**Thanks to these people (Authors):**

**Kireina Yume**

**XxKoporedoxX**

** 13**

**GroundZeroFirework**

**Thank you, you four are my inspiration :D**

**And to my non-author friend:**

**lil-rocky-devil (who told me to go fuck grammar Nazis xD)**

**Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Purple Creep

**Here's another chapter for today :D **

**Hope this one is good, since I can't come up with something better but I promise that I'll update better chapters (if that's possible)**

**By the way, thank you for my three reviewers! I love you all! Yay!**

**GroundZeroFirework - Ne, thank you Sarah-chan xD Don't worry, I'll add it, since I also love that pairing xD**

**rockydevil007 - Yay! Thank you, rocky! Though as you said that you don't read fanfics, I'm glad that you're reading mine xD**

**percabethandthalicoforever - Yes, thanks :D And I agree with you, my mom doesn't know I write fanfics, so it'll be our secret, ne? xD**

**By the way, please tell me if I still have mistakes, I'm not really a pro writer T-T Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not even Vocaloids *frowns* Hope you're happy... *cries***

* * *

Rin yawned as she opened the classroom door, lazily walking into her desk and resting her head on the desk table.

There's no one in here yet.

She woke one hour earlier than usual, but that's not the real reason.

She blushed when she remembered that day she met Len.

Actually, she'll just laugh it off and think of it as a dream, but what really made her blush is that she found herself in her bed, with Len sleeping on the chair beside her.

She didn't know what happened. Isn't it that Len was sleeping on the clinic bed with her beside him?

She groaned in frustration.

Sure, whatever happened yesterday isn't good.

Or is it?

She shook her head then looked up, looking at the person who just entered the room: Miku.

"Oh Rinny-Rin-Rin-Bunny-Cutie-chan~!" She flinched and looked at Miku.

'Oh God! She's here!' She was about to stand up and say good morning, just to escape what doom lies on her but it is too late.

And now Rin is being hugged to death, her face turning blue and her breathing is cut short.

Sure Rin would die if not to a certain pink-haired girl.

"Miku, I think Rin is dying of suffocation…" Luka shook her head, frowning at the said girl.

"And you'll be responsible of her death." Miku immediately released Rin out of her grasp and pouted at Luka.

"You're no fun, Luka-chan!" She looked at Rin with a smile, a creepy smile to be exact.

"So, what happened last night? Come on! Spill!" Miku grabbed Rin's shoulder and began to shake her vigorously.

"Miku…" Luka glared at the teal haired girl. Miku laughed nervously and stopped shaking Rin.

Rin coughed then looked at Miku with a questioning look.

"Something happened last night?" Rin asked innocently. She has no idea what she's talking about. She doesn't remember anything, not even what she ate this morning.

"Don't play dumb, Rin! New guy, Lenners, took you out –wait, I mean home!—and you don't remember anything? The hell, Rin?" Miku nearly shouted. She really expected that something will happen between that two and no words can explain how she's disappointed right now.

Rin remembered Len. He was there when she woke up, still wearing his school uniform. She blushed at the thought of Len's peaceful face when he's sleeping but then she rose up her seat with widened eyes.

"Oh shoot! I forgot! He's still in my house…" Rin looked at Miku before shaking her head.

"Now he's absent on his second day, and it's because of me…" Rin whispered to herself, but despite how soft she said that, Miku managed to hear what she just said.

"Don't worry, Rinny! Today's the meeting of the teachers, so they wouldn't notice. Plus, it'll be interesting! What if you go home and find Len on his box-" Miku got interrupted by a loud smack. Not a slap from Rin's hand, but from her big yellow sketch book.

"D-don't say things like that, Miku! It'll never happen!" She yelled, blushing.

'Wha-, why do I always blush? Stupid.' She thought and slapped herself mentally.

"Aww~ Rinny-chan is blushing~ What a cute tsundere you are~" Miku teased.

"I-I'm not a tsundere!" Rin shot back, before seating and pouting at her friend.

The door opened and Miku snapped her head on the door, excitement taking over her.

But when she saw the two girls coming in the room, she frowned. She's actually expecting Len. Why? She thinks it is fun to tease the two blonde heads. Her smile went back as an idea went inside her head.

'Teto and Neru are here. They'll be happy if I told them about my plan.' She grinned and called the two to come near her. The two nodded, knowing that Miku have something interesting in her mind.

"Don't tell Rin. Not even Luka, okay?" She whispered to them with a serious tone.

"Why not?" The two whispered back, completely confused.

"You see… I'm going to make Len fall in love with Rin and vice versa." She grinned when the two nodded cheerfully.

"And what about Luka?" The two asked.

"Of course, the blondies are umm… what do you call it…" Miku rubbed her chin as she thinks of a good word to use.

"Ah! Yes, they're still, kind of, innocent. So we'll make this a double date." She clapped and giggled.

"If it is a double date, then who's her date?" The two knew the answer, but they just want to know for their excitement.

"Oh, I knew you two know who is going to be her date." She snickered and once again, the door opened.

"Speak of the devil." The three laughed, earning them to weird looks from a blond and a pink- haired girl.

"Luka-samaaaaaaaaaa~" Luka shrieked and hid behind Rin's desk, desperate to hide from the guy is.

Rin opened her backpack and hastily grabbed her hooded cloak. She unfolded it and put it on Luka.

The person who is looking for the pink-haired woman frowned. He looked around the room but found no Luka inside.

"Umm… where's Luka-sama?" The person asked, completely disappointed not to see Luka in the room.

"She's in the-" The trio was interrupted by a panicking Rin.

"L-L-L-Luka is i-i-in the g-g-g-g-g-g-" She kept stuttering. Rin isn't nervous because of the guy. She is nervous on what he'll do to Luka and possibly, her. One time she was talking to Luka, the eccentric man appeared out of nowhere and hugged Luka. Well, Rin, is also included in the hug since the guy hugged Luka in front, so she got her soul squeezed out of her body that day. That man's hug can match Miku's death hug and he already beat her to it when that event happened. Her face paled at the memory.

"Where?" The man asked, jumping up and down like a kid wanting a candy.

"G-g-g-garden!" Rin managed to say but Gakupo is already out running in the hallways.

"He did traumatized you with his hug." Miku said while laughing.

Rin tried not to glare and retrieved the cloak from Luka, who silently thanked her.

Before Luka could even go back to her chair, the door opened again, revealing the same man from earlier.

"Oh, Luka-sama! I knew you were here! Don't think you can trick me. I can clearly see you under Rin's cloak." The man said, her smile turning into a creepy grin.

Luka and Rin widened their eyes while the trio stood there, laughing hysterically at Rin's failed attempt to hide Luka.

"No! Oh god! Gakupo, don't even go near me!" Luka threatened the guy as she walked backwards. The guy didn't cower on her words, his creepy grin remained on his face.

Luka paled. There's no use on threatening him! After a few more steps, wall met her back. She muscles tensed and looked at her back. She looked back at the guy named Gakupo. His face still the same yet his grin grew wider. Luka cursed silently and formed her fists into a ball.

People outside the school stopped whatever they are doing after they've heard lots of screaming and shouts. People soon returned to what they are doing, yet the scream of a person hadn't once ceased, they knew what exactly what is happening.

'Poor Gakupo…' were all they can say after they've heard the poor man's scream for help.

* * *

**There you go :D Please spare the newbie lol**

**I'll update again if I have time, or inspiration or WHATEVER. I DON'T BLOODY DEAL WITH INSPIRATIONS! IMAGINARY IS WHAT I USE, GITS.**

**Oops, sorry. By the way, again, thanks for my reviewers and readers xD**

**See you all next time~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Unlucky Blonde

**Sorry for (a bit) late update xD Wait, am I late? I don't know xD**  
**I've been doing this since I got home (since my little brother kept nagging me, I can't finish this on time =.=)**

**Soooo, HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR Y'ALL, YAY~!**

**Also, I hate personally (or PM) replying my reviewers, so I guess I'll do it here? xD**

**BL - Really? AMG, nice to know :D Thanks though xD I have a classmate here who's also an author :D**

**Kireina Yume - *flails my arms while screaming like an idiot* YOU REVIEWED! TO MY STORY! AMG, THANKS :D**

**GroundZeroFirework - I know, but you'll see more on next chapters, Sarah-chan xD**

**Here here! READ NOW HAHAHA lol, sorry D: Thanks for the reviewers :D**

**Disclaimer: You already know, please don't make me cry D:**

* * *

Len groaned as he woke up in an unfamiliar place. He looked around until he saw the entire room. It's not his bedroom!

The room looks a bit girly and lot bigger than his room.

He looked to the left and saw a king sized bed, he stared at it in awe and wondered who owns this room.

Then it hit him like a lightning bolt. This room is Rin's! He remembered everything now.

From him fainting because the girl of his dreams smiled at him for the first time. And that time he woke up and saw Rin sleeping beside her and when she carried him on his back from school to her house, or mansion.

He also remembered that when he went inside the house, the room is empty except for the maids and butlers running around cleaning the house or doing some chores. At first, the maids stared at her. He thought they're also going to go fangirl mode at him until a maid with short brown hair walked in front of him, glaring.

"_Who do you think you are to carry our little Rin-sama on your back, huh?" She asked with her tone full of venom that could kill you anytime._

"_Uh… I'm his classmate. She fell asleep so umm… I walked her home?" She put her hands on her hips and her glared hardens. The maids also glared to me. The butlers… they're doing the chores the maids should be doing right now._

"_Really? And it's already late at night. Are you sure you didn't do anything to her? What if you did something to her? Or worse, you might have raped her!" She yelled and yelled until the maids decided to calm her down. She calmed down a bit, but her glare remains, making Len cower in fear._

"_N-no! I-I-I didn't do anything! Luka and Miku sent me here to bring Rin back." Her glare disappeared and looked at Rin with a worry look._

"_I see. Please bring her to her room. It's on second floor, room 27." She said and turned her back to me. She looked at me again and opened her mouth to say something. "You can stay here. But don't do anything to her or else…" she grabbed something behind her and pointed it at my neck. He gulped, again. _

'_This woman is holding a knife! A butcher knife! Oh god, please, spare my life! I still want to marry Rin!' He said to himself._

"_Go! Or I'll chop you into small pieces and use your body parts as dog food." Len hurried upstairs, fearing that his life will end soon if he didn't escape from that woman._

He shook his head and sighed. He missed his second day. But he didn't regret it though, since he got a chance to sleep with Rin! Not on the bed though.

He stood up and went to the first door he saw. He opened it and saw lots of clothes and dresses. He closed it and went to the other side of the room and opened the door there.

He went inside of it then realized that it is the bathroom.

'Wow, this is a bathroom? Looks like a private hot spring room for rich people.' He thought and closed the door. He went to the shower room located near the bathtub and stripped off his clothes. He turned the shower knob on and hummed a song, enjoying his time.

Meanwhile, the large main door opened, revealing a nonchalant Rin with bruises and cuts visible on her arms and legs.

The head maid with short brown hair went to greet Rin. She dropped the glass of water that she is about to give to the girl and gasped loudly when she saw the state of the girl.

She hurriedly went near Rin and commanded the maids to give her the first-aid kit.

She applied the medicines on Rin's wounds, causing Rin to hiss and flinch.

After a few minutes of cleaning and disinfecting Rin's wounds, the head maid gave Rin a glass of water. Rin took it and drank it. The maid began bombarding Rin with questions.

Finally, she stopped and looked at Rin with worried eyes.

"I'm fine, Meiko… shouldn't you be working or cuddling with Kiyoteru instead?" Rin smirked, obviously teasing the maid named Meiko.

"D-don't try changing the subject! It's all about you not-"

"Kiyoteru your love?" Rin's smirk grew. Meiko stood up and gave Rin a towel.

"Fine, be that way! I'll go now to-"

"Cuddle with your Kiyoteru?" Meiko groaned in annoyance and left. Rin giggled and went up to her room.

She already forgot that Len is in her room so when she opened it, she saw Len wearing boxers. Len on the other hand, was about to wear his extra clothes after he finished taking a bath but he froze when he heard the door open, only to see Rin with a red face, staring at him like she just saw an alien on her bed. He then remembered that he is only wearing a boxer. Both of them screamed running around like an idiot. Len bumped to Rin and grabbed her clothes on instincts, causing Rin's clothes to be severely ripped, and both of them to fall down and landed on an awkward position. Suddenly, Meiko went inside to see the commotion. She stared at Len, who's on top of Rin. She blushed, both from what she saw and from anger.

"What do you think are you doing, boy?" Meiko growled and marched into Len.

"W-w-what? No! Nothing! Please don-" Before Len could even finish what he is about to say, Meiko grabbed him by his neck and threw him on the bed.

Len landed on the bed quite harshly despite the bed's comfortable structure. Len looked at the woman, whose eyes are darkening, and dark, murdering aura surrounding her. Rin, who is cowering at the corner, looked at him, mouthing him a sorry and a good luck.

Len faced Meiko again and gulped, begging her to stop.

Meiko grinned before saying: "How about no?"

Screams of help once more invaded the city.

'Poor Len met the same fate as Gakupo.' Rin thought before closing her eyes, afraid to see the event that is happening in front of her own eyes.

* * *

**So how is it? Good? No? Please tell me :D**

**And oh, look at the time! I need to sleep now *laughs***

**I hope you all like it, because I umm... *thinks* ugh, nevermind.**

**I'll need to wake up early tomorrow to learn more magic and grammar. You know, since I'm a wizard.**

**What?! You don't know?! *pouts* whatever, I'll go now.**

**Please review :D It'll be more appreciated hihi**

**Thank you and good day, gits! *flies away***


	4. Chapter 4: The Reason of Insanity

**Sorry guys. I know this is a short one but I'm lacking imagination right now *sigh***

**But of course, I still updated :D**

**I might replace this chapter with a new one (only if you guys find this stupid or umm... most stupid?)**

**REVIEWS:**

**BL - I can tell you, but not here xD Oh, the other author is GroundZeroFirework. She write FF Fics xD **

**GroundZeroFirework - Haha thanks xD Here's your little chapter of KaitoxMiku (which I was about to upload tomorrow since I'm feeling laz****y).**

**Please tell me if this chapter is not good, since I made it out of random. (Random what? Just random, yeah, random. Oh stop .)**

**Please enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know .**

* * *

"Len and Rin are absent today. Do you think they're doing something interesting?" I squealed. The three giggled. Neru, Teto, Luka and I are hanging out under the tall and sturdy Sakura Tree found in the garden, which is located behind the school. The garden is a special place, so only few people can come here. Luckily enough, my friends have passes to enter the garden, including Rin's boyfriend. Usually, we go to school an hour early than the school opening time, because we like to go under this tree. Except for Rin though, she goes to school half a minute early and hangs out under that scary tree located at the very back part of garden. I tell you, that tree is creepy and it looks like it is moving! The three stopped giggling and looked at me, smiling. I smiled back at them, but their smiles turned into smirks.

'Okay, this is weird…' I looked at them and shot them a glare.

They laughed but I blushed at what Teto said.

"You know, Miku, why don't you ask that blue-haired boy out?" They laughed again as I glared at them.

"W-what are you three talking about? Ha! I don't even care about him!" I retorted, I'm annoyed yet my heart is beating fast.

"Really? Then why are you staring at him for, like, every class we have?" I blushed. These guys are so getting it.

"W-what? I don't! I never stared at Kaito!" I defended, I don't want them to know that I have a crush for Kaito, or they'll this me until I die.

"So Kaito's his name, ne? How did you know? Last time we asked, you said you didn't know him or his name." I stood up and glared at them. I walked out but I was sent to the ground when I bumped into someone. I looked up and blushed, once again. It is Kaito! Oh god, he's wearing a jersey! They probably have an early basketball practice but come on! Look at his sweating body and visible six-pack abs from his translucent jersey. I feel like drooli- Oh no. Oh no! I became a pervert!

I stood up and looked everywhere but him while apologizing to him. I can clearly hear the three girls giggling a few meters away from me.

"It's okay. It is my fault for not looking anyways." He smiled. My brain stopped working and my heart is beating way too fast. Looking at him and thinking dirty about him made my face redder than a tomato.

He was about to put a hand on my forehead when I swatted it. He looked shocked from what I did but I just glared at him.

"Che! I don't care if it's your fault or mine. The point here is you're damn sexy and well-toned! Why can't you be fat so that I won't think too much things about you? You know, you are absolutely rape-able -but Rin is more rape-able and I'll have her first before you- and I can't take this anymore. Why are you so goddamn attractive? Huh? Heck, I might even run around saying I'm crazy just to get your attention. But no! All I can do is stare at you, everyday like a stalker or a possessive fangirl because you turn me on! Kaito, I really really really really lo-" I abruptly put my hands into my mouth to stop what I'm saying. Oh no way in hell I said that! I glared at him again nut when he smiled, my glare loosens and looked down on the ground, fidgeting with my fingers and shuffling my feet uncomfortably.

"I-I-I-I got to go! See y-you!" I yelled before running into the opposite direction.

I began to cry because of unknown reasons but then I stopped walking and crying.

I smiled and looked at my hands, amused that I'm still normal.

"Why the hell am I crying? Oh god, I don't know why I'm crying!" I laughed and laughed until the people in the hallway stared at me like they saw a crazy woman. Well, they did.

I stopped laughing and ran to the bathroom.

I looked at myself at the mirror before smiling.

"I'm turning insane." I said to myself.

"Yes, totally!" Said another girl. I looked at the source of the voice, only to see Teto.

"Why the fu-"

"No swearing, okay? Plus, what you just did is so cute! Stupid Kaito won't even get the hint." He shook her head and looked at me.

"Get the hint?" I asked her, confused.

"He asked us about what you said. He thought you're reciting a play script." I facepalmed. At least he doesn't know that I confessed, right?

"Let's go to class." She said before grabbing my arm and dragging me.

We went inside our room and sat on my chair. A man went to my desk and looked at him.

It's Kaito again! And he's wearing a school uniform now! Ugh, he's sexy and hot. Sexy hot! Hot sexy! Okay, brain, what are you doing? Brain?

"Stop!" I shouted unconsciously. All of my classmates looked at me including Kaito. I blushed. Now, why am I blushing too much? God, I'm sick…

"Are you okay?" The sexy man asked. I can't help but feel turned on.

Okay, I'm done.

"No, I'm not feeling okay…" I said. It's true, I'm not feeling well. Probably because Kaito is here. Right. In front. OF ME!

"I'll take you to the infirmary then." He smirked. I gulped. Why do I feel scared now while a minute ago, I feel like I'm going insane?

Before I could even give him a reply, I fainted. Darkness taking over my sight as my senses died, not knowing what happened next after I've shut down.

* * *

**So, this is it. I might update again in 2 days, 3 days or in 1 week. Depends xD**

**Please review guys (I accept constructive cristicisms and much appreciated so that I can improve my stories)**

**See you 'till next time, gits :D**


End file.
